Sengoku Basara: A Bet
by MikiharaTsukiko
Summary: A short story of what happened when Shiroishi Satomi, the general of Date Clan, wanted to join in an upcoming festival and was being forced into a bet by the Head of Oshuu. MasamuneXOC, 2-shots
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes:

This might be too short...but there will be next chapter coming up, so who knows?  
>Hmm well, some craps I thought up off and tried hard to wrote this off.<p>

Note: Words in bold like **this** are our adorable Masamune's famous Engrish, lol. Words in_ Italics_ are thoughts and flashbacks.  
>Warning: Bad storyline, bad grammar, maybe even OOC...I tried hard to keep them in character though, sniffles.<p>

Happy reading!  
>MasamuneXOC:<p>

* * *

><p>Sounds of gunshots echoed throughout the Date mansion. Most of the men had gone to see a splendid battle between their head and the well-skilled general, all surrounding the training grounds and murmuring with excitements.<br>_50…_the general counted, shooting down another bottle, _51…_  
>"Alright, that's enough!" a soldier shouted when the incense used as the time limit was fully burnt out. The head let out his last shot in time. Both the general and the head of the army stopped and lowered their guns, glaring (well, not the head though, he was smirking) as a few other soldiers counted the smashed bottles.<br>_I have yet to finish this set of bullets…both of us have been going in an almost same speed, so if his last shot just now was the last bullet of this set…  
>...!<em>  
><em>God, no.<em>

The general was snapped back to reality when it was finally time to announce the results.  
>"Shiroishi-san shot down 53 bottles-"<br>Gulps.  
>"And Hittou got 54, so it's Hittou's victory!"<br>Some men gave a collective "oooooh", while the others gave a loud cheer. The general removed her hat and hung her head low. As if not depressing enough, the thought of only 1 more, JUST ONE MORE BOTTLE to shoot down struck her and she gritted her teeth even tighter.  
>However, Katakura Kojyurou went over to her and patted her head in an attempt to make her feel better. "You've done well."<br>She looked up to the brotherly figure and smiled, but it vanished when her eyes landed on her rival- Date Masamune. He grinned.  
>"Don't forget our bet, Satomi."<br>She felt an itching urge to shoot her last bullet at his very face, but it disappeared as quickly as it came when he flashed a smile before turning around. Satomi blushed and tried to find a place to hide her face.  
><em>ARGH…damn it damn it…why did it came to this?<em>

Shiroishi Satomi, a general of the arching troop of Date army. At a very young age, she had been brought into the Date residence by Masamune's late father, Date Terumune, who was kind enough to offer to take care of her and her family.  
>Her father served the Date army long before she was born, while her mother was a frail woman. Both Satomi's parents had died, her father in a war, and her mother from shock from hearing her husband's death. Luckily for Satomi she had been raised by the Date clan. Since Terumune was often busy, Kojyurou was the one who often visited Satomi and her family and took great care of the young girl. He was like a brother to Satomi.<br>As for Masamune, Satomi and he were close friends ever since childhood. When he was young, he was locked by his mother in the mansion, not allowed to go outdoors. Until one day he managed to sneak out and met Satomi by coincidence.  
>The two got along well and had a lot of stuffs to talk about. He was also the one who thought Satomi how to aim better at the first place.<br>_"I'm Date Masamune. Call me Masamune," _Satomi flashbacked to when the young polite One-Eyed Dragon introducing himself. She wondered if anyone –other than Kojyurou- would believe if she said the arrogant Head of Oshuu was once an overly polite kid (compared to now) who never taunts anyone. That was only until she met him after not meeting for approximately three-four years though. When he returned, he was more confident…and even started to smirk.  
><em>Really, he wasn't as cocky when I first met him…<em>

"_Hey, have you heard? Musical Academy is coming to Oshuu this time for their world performance!" Bunshichi said excitingly as the whole Date armies were having their dinner.  
>"YOU MEAN THAT FAMOUS MUSICAL ACADEMY?"<br>The loud mention of the name attracted Satomi's attention. She went over to the group. "Musical Academy? When?"  
>"Yes, I'm sure you have heard of them right, Satomi-chan?" Yoshinao said, before having his head knocked by Satomi.<br>"I told you not to call me 'chan' anymore!" (Only Kojyurou was allowed to call her that, since he was like a brother to her)  
>"Ouch…anyway they'll be arriving to town during the festival a week later. You're interested too, Satomi?"<br>Her eyes widened. She smiled to herself and gave an eager nod. Although she never mentioned this to anyone before, it was like when she was young, when her parents took her to the festival and watched their performance-  
>"Ooh? And did I say you could wander from the army?" a familiar arrogant voice broke her from her train of thoughts. She scrunched her eyebrows together and looked at the One-Eyed Dragon who was standing behind her.<br>"And when did you say we can't go out by our own?" she retorted. His grin just widened.  
>"What if the enemy invades our territory? You as a general sure would know how dangerous is that, huh?"<br>Satomi gave a glare, but with confusion as well. He never object anyone of his army if they were to take a break or go out somewhere, as long as they are not in the midst of war of course, but this time he was obviously not allowing Satomi to the festival so easily. What was he planning behind that wide cocky smirk?  
>"What about this? We'll have a bet on a shooting session. If you win, I'll let you go to the festival."<br>A smile widened across her face, but Masamune hasn't finished his sentence.  
>"If you lose…" he placed a fist under his chin before a sly grin spread across his lips, "<em>_**Three days.**__ You'll have to obey my orders for three days, __**without any objections at all.**__** How is that?**__"  
>"What?" Satomi questioned incredulously, her surprised expression was the same as Bunshinchi, Yoshinao, Magobe and Samanosuke's. It was a somehow unfair bet, but it's the only hope Satomi could participate in the festival. Furthermore she had been the best archer around, even if Masamune was, well, WAS better than her back then. So maybe she could-<br>"Why, afraid?" he mocked, shrugging before letting out a sigh of some sort. "__**How disappointing**__~ Shiroishi Satomi, the proud general of Date army is afraid of losing in a shooting session..."  
>"ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M AFRAID OF YOU?" Satomi shouted, attracting numerous attention, even Kojyurou's, "right! I'll take on that bet!"<br>Masamune was back to his usual grin, except that it was wider. "Just what I want to hear."  
>Kojyurou just stared at the two and smiled to himself. "Here they go again…"<br>The news of the battles spread wide in the Date residence the next day._

_Now that I've lost…not only I can't go to Musical Academy's performance, but to be a slave as well? _Satomi thought angrily. She wanted to go to the festival so badly…her hopes are now crushed.  
>"Oi, stop pretending like you didn't hear me," a large hand patted on her shoulder, snapping her back to reality. Just then she realized she had been spacing too much ever since she heard about the performance. Satomi tried to shake the thoughts from her head to prevent herself from flying to rage.<br>"Jerk," she muttered under her breath.  
>"What did you say?" Masamune said, slightly annoyed. "Anyway, remember our bet?"<br>"WHAT ABOUT IT?" just like a switch being turned on, Satomi was unable to hold back her annoyance any longer and yelled, but that just increased Masamune's amusement.  
>"Being so angry when you took up the bet yourself," a sigh escaped his lips, and Satomi threw a fist at him- he was the one who forced her to take it at the first place! However Masamune caught her wrist before inching closer to her. She froze up immediately, feeling the heat rising up her cheeks. "Here's my <strong>first order<strong>."  
>Satomi tried withdrawing her hand but Masamune was holding it firmly. "C-can you let go already?" she looked the other way to avoid anymore eye contacts.<br>"Right, clean my room today. Stay in there until I return."  
>"Eh? But I have my trainings to do! Besides, don't you have Kojyurou-niisama to clean it for you daily?"<br>"**No objections,**" he reminded, finally letting go of her wrist, earning himself blood daggers that were glared by the girl before him. "Oh, and remember to wear something else other than this uniform that will make you look like a proper maid."  
>Satomi gaped at him incredulously; the blush was now obvious on her cheeks- no, that's a glower. As if she wasn't angry enough, he smirked at her. "You…you…ARGH GOD DAMN IT!" she stormed off to the opposite direction. Masamune smiled at the girl.<p>

He did not speak out his intentions. He wanted that girl to have a rest from her usual trainings- not like she needed to, but Masamune noticed she was pushing herself more and more, and only stopping during meals and sleep, and she even goes to sleep later than everyone. He finally decided she MUST rest, but knowing her stubbornness, she won't stop her training even if asked to…this is the only way to force her to take a break.  
>And for the meantime, Masamune decided to go to town on a peaceful day once in blue moon. When the soldiers noticed their head was going out, they decided to ask.<br>"Just out for a walk," would be his reply and would quickly walk away before more questions could be asked.  
>Kojyurou noticed that and walked towards him. "Masamune-sama? Where are you going?"<br>"Just out for a walk."  
>"Do you want me to accompany you?"<br>"**It's okay** Kojyurou, stay here," Masamune quickly walked out from the Date mansion.  
>Kojyurou stared at him. Being a caretaker of the young master for years, he knew better that Masamune was up for something…and being the protective retainer he was, he secretly followed him anyway.<p>

Satomi frowned in exasperation. "I-is there no other clothes…?" she asked the maids.  
>"Why, Satomi-san, it looks good on you! And of course we only have Yukata," one of the maids stated the obvious.<br>She stared at her own reflection on the mirror with blush creeping its way to her face. It was wearing a Yukata and looked like a maid...a weird one at that. She did not want to believe that it was her reflection, but that's not going to be easy…  
>And having no clothes other than her uniform suits (which she wore in daytime) and Yukata (only for nighttime); she had to borrow her maid's clothes. What was she expecting, wearing a Hakama or Kimono?<br>Satomi gave the maids a deep bow, "thank you then. I'll be off now…"  
>"Nee Satomi-san, why are you suddenly wearing a Yukata for?"<br>She gritted her teeth as the unpleasant memory returned, "Please don't ask…" was her reply before she head off to Masamune's room.  
>She hated it. She had earned herself a somewhat impression of a tomboy (being strict in trainings, fierce, stubborn, loud, etc) in this Date residence. What would others react, seeing her looking all but maid?<br>Speaking of the devil, Bunshichi and his gang who was hanging around was walking from the opposite side of the hall. She cringed, fearing of how they would laugh, but they walked past her without paying the slightest attention. Satomi inwardly sighed, until Bunshinchi's jaws dropped and exclaimed, "Satomi?"  
>"Huh what did you say?"<br>She inwardly cursed and walked even faster, but Bunshichi managed to grab her arms. "I'm right!"  
>"Whoa Bunshichi, you serious?" the rest rushed to her to take a look. "SATOMI-CH…SAN? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THAT…THAT…THAT OUTFIT?"<br>Pursing her lips and blushing, she looked the other way silently.  
>"Don't tell me you wore that for Hittou?" Yoshinao suggested.<br>"That sounds reasonable…" Samanosuke agreed as Magobe nodded.  
>"They are well-known lovebirds after all…" the group burst into a fit of laughter. Satomi immediately grabbed a vase from a nearby table conveniently within her reach, causing the group to run away, still laughing madly. How much she wanted to hide her face in embarrassment…<br>_This is your entire fault, Masamune!_

Closing the door behind her with a loud bang once she entered Masamune's room, she scanned around the room while thinking how much and how she wanted to wreak havoc in here. Much to her surprise, the room was tidy and there was no much to clean.  
><em>As expected of Kojyurou-niisama to clean up the room so tidy…<em>  
>She walked to the table and sat down, pouring herself a cup of tea. <em>What was he planning, locking me in here? Now I can't do my trainings…<br>_And then it hit her. She scrunched her eyebrows and scanned around the room once again.  
><em>Don't tell me…he wanted me to rest?<br>…that idiot…this idiocy of his is something that had never changed…_

Being the well known interested-in-nothing-but-battles Head of Oshuu, Masamune could hardly believe he's walking in the middle of the town, looking around for shops for a suitable Kimono. Well it's not just war and battles he was interested in…there's something more than that, which captured his attention since he was young…  
>After what seemed like eternity, he decided to at least stroll into one of the shops and looked around.<br>"Ooh, welcome, Date-sama!" the boss of the shop greeted, "it's rare to see you around!"  
>"Yo old man. I just thought of getting some breather and decided to take a walk," he smiled.<br>"Nice to see you some time! Now what would you be looking for here?"  
>"Kimono."<br>"Of course! This way please," he led Masamune to the corner where numerous Kimonos were displayed. Masamune took a close look, and only then he realized…  
>He knows nothing about women clothes.<br>"Why, Date-sama? Buying one for your girlfriend?" the boss added jokingly, causing Masamune to sweat more. He hasn't faced these kinds of situations before and didn't know what he should do now.

"Can you let us see this one?" a familiar voice, neither his or the boss', came from behind him. The One-Eyed Dragon felt as if his heart would jump out and almost lost his footing.  
>"Ko-Kojyurou? What the hell are you doing here?"<br>"Ah, Katakura-sama as well! This one, right?" the boss happily took the Kimono from the shelf.  
>"I thought I told you to stay back!" Masamune whispered in frustration and embarrassment after pulling his Right Eye to a side.<br>"Pardon me, Masamune-sama. But I thought I should help since you've been wandering for hours…"  
>His jaw dropped, blushing even deeper. "…how long have you been following me?"<br>"Ever since you left."  
>Masamune shut his eyes tight and hit a palm against his forehead. "…right. You came anyway, but that's also a good thing since you're far more knowledgeable in these kinds of stuffs…" he mumbled almost painfully, "Kojyurou, help me to pick a suitable Kimono."<br>"For Satomi-chan?"  
>He froze. Completely. Kojyurou can't help but chuckle at the flustered sight he rarely sees from his master.<br>"Katakura-sama, here!" the boss passed the Kimono over to him.  
>"Masamune-sama," Kojyurou nudged the frozen Masamune, "what do you think about this?"<br>Masamune glared over his shoulders at the amused Kojyurou. "…whatever."

-Night-  
>"Hittou, Katakura-sama, welcome back!" the men greeted as the two walked back into the mansion. Both of them were holding large bags of stuffs the residents gladly gave them, and Masamune had asked Kojyurou to help him to keep the Kimono in his room since he would make Satomi stay in his' for the few next days.<br>"Both of you returned so late! It's already time for dinner by the way," Bunshichi said as he and the others helped the two with their stuffs. Masamune stared to the ground solemnly, recalling how hard he had to choose for just a Kimono. He's the Head of Oshuu, if anyone knows about that…  
>"You guys go eat first, I bet you guys are already hungry," the head said, knowing his men had waited patiently for Kojyurou and his return for dinner. "You too, Koyjurou."<br>"What about you, Masamune-sama?"  
>"I'm going to change my clothes."<br>Kojyurou smiled. "Yes, Masamune-sama. You guys, let's go for dinner!"

Masamune rushed to his room. Expecting to be jumped at with sharp fangs and claws, he got ready before opening the door, but his eyes widened instead.  
>Satomi was already asleep, leaning onto the table, and on it foods were prepared. His gaze was fixed on the girl before her for a while- he'd rarely seen her in Yukata nowdays…he walked towards her before noticing a piece of paper on the table.<p>

[Wrote this just in case if you come back too late.  
>Here's your dinner.<br>I know you usually don't eat much; it's not good for your health if you continue to be this picky! This might not taste good…but whatever.  
>If the foods turned cold just throw them away.<br>You're already an adult, take care of yourself, GEEZ!]

Masamune smiled while reading the note. He sighed, sitting beside the sleeping figure and ran a hand through her hair. Leaning in, he whispered, "Who are you telling to take care? You are one too, sleeping like this; you'll get a backache by the time you wake up."  
>After a few silent moments of staring, he finally decided to pick her up gently in bridal style, careful not to wake her up, as she mumbled slightly in response to the contact. He set her down in his futon and pulled the cover over her.<br>"Masamune-sama?" he recognized Kojyurou's voice as he knocked on the door.  
>"Ah, <strong>good timing<strong>, Kojyurou. I'm passing dinner tonight."  
>"Eh? But-"<br>"It's okay," Masamune smiled as Satomi snuggled to the futon, "Tell the guys they could eat mine if they want to."  
>"Are you sure? You might have gastric if you skip your meal..."<br>"**Not to worry.** I already have mine."  
>Kojyurou understood immediately. "Yes, Masamune-sama. Then, please have a good rest."<br>As soon as Masamune saw Kojyurou's shadow was gone, he again ran a hand through Satomi's hair and kissed her on her forehead. "Thank you."

-Next Day-  
>"Mmm…" Satomi mumbled. Feeling so comfortable, she was reluctant to wake up, thus snuggled back to the futon and slept again. Until she heard Masamune's voice, that is.<br>"Morning Kojyurou. Please tell the maid to clean up the table for me," his voice was distant, from outside the room, followed by Kojyurou's "Yes, Masamune-sama". Satomi frowned before she opened her eyes and realized she wasn't in her own room.  
>"MY TRAINING! Jeez I'm late!" she shot up immediately. <em>I must've slept too much last night! It's been so long since I've slept like this though…wait. Am I in Masamune's futon?<em> She stared down while a tinge of pink slowly crept its way to her cheeks. _D-don't tell me…_  
>Her eyes landed on the pile of clothes in the corner of the room in time, which wasn't there the day before. And then she sighed in relief. <em>Luckily. But then that must mean…he slept on the floor last night?<em>  
>Staring at the pile of clothes for a while, Satomi looked over her shoulders and saw empty dishes on the table. She assumed he must've eaten everything, and a small appreciative smile slowly spread across her face.<br>_That idiot. He could've waked me up…_

Kojyurou entered the room and was surprised to see her inside. Satomi's jaws fell. Mentally telling herself to act normal, she quickly greeted "Good morning, Kojyurou-n-niisama!"  
>"Satomi-chan, what are you doing here?"<br>"I-I…uh, I…yeah, I'll clean these! It's okay, I will do these! M-Masamune told me to!" she stuttered.  
>He raised an eyebrow. "But Masamune-sama told me to tell the maids-"<br>"E-eh? Really? N-Nah, he must've forgotten! It's okay, tell the maids I'll do the cleanings!" she pushed Kojyurou out of the room "everything will be alright! Leave it to me!" before closing the door. "Hah…that was dangerous…"  
>Kojyurou stared at the door questioningly. Satomi was obviously lying- she was never good in that. He decided it's better to ask Masamune what happened instead.<p>

"Masamune-sama…"  
>"Hmm? What is it Kojyurou?"<br>Kojyurou bowed his head low. "Can you explain why Satomi-chan was in your room early in this morning…?"  
>"Oh, that," Masamune smiled to himself, "nothing."<br>The smile made it worse. "Masamune-sama…" Kojyurou started, his face beginning to blush, "don't tell me…"  
>Masamune gawked at him incredulously, "Oi Kojyurou, what are you thinking?" he sighed, "alright alright. Nothing happened, really. She cleaned my room yesterday while we were out and fell asleep. I slept on the floor in the corner of the room, okay? I swear I didn't do anything."<br>His caretaker sighed in relief, which just irked Masamune more.  
>"Tch, <strong>give me a break<strong>. What the hell were you just thinking?"  
>"Hittou! Let's have trainings today too!" Samanosuke came from nowhere and patted on his back. Much to his friends' and Kojyurou's surprise, Masamune let out a loud groan. A very loud one at that. "…Hittou…?"<p>

Meanwhile, after done with the dishes, bathe and had her breakfast, Satomi walked around, finding for Masamune. She hasn't seen him for the whole morning.  
>"Magobe!" she called when she saw him walking out with a tub of herb medicine, "Have you seen Masamune? And…why are you taking this for?"<br>"Oh, Hittou? He's back in his room. For this, it seems like he hurt his back. Samanosuke that bastard, he patted Hittou a bit too hard this morning," he tried to hold back a chuckle, "Katakura-sama is now nursing him. Nothing seemed to be serious though."  
>Satomi's eyes widened. "I'll go with you."<br>She could hear Samanosuke wailing louder and louder the closer they walk to his room. "I'm sorry, Hittou! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have hit so hard, I'm so sorry!"  
>"Shut it Samanosuke," Masamune groaned, "I told ya it's not your fault."<br>"Hittou didn't break a bone or something right?" Yoshinao asked.  
>"<strong>Ridicu-<strong>"  
>"I'M SO SORRY HITTOU!"<br>"**Shut up**!"  
>The sound of door sliding opened interjected them. Magobe rushed to Kojyurou's side, who was apparently applying medicine on Masamune's back. Satomi entered forth and gave a cold look to Masamune before chuckling softly at the sight.<br>"What?" Masamune groaned, annoyed.  
>"Deserves you right."<br>"The hell?" he muttered. Too bad he had to lie still because Kojyurou was still applying medicines and his hurting back prevented him to stand.  
>"How are you feeling?"<br>"So so. You?"  
>"Me? What?"<br>"Had a good sleep?"  
>Satomi stared at him with slight surprise before smiling. "Yeah…"<p>

The two stared at each other for a while, while Bunshichi and his group whispered to each other.  
>"I knew it!"<br>"Told you they are going out!"  
>"What did Hittou mean by having a good sleep…?"<br>"Shh, they might hear you…"  
>"Hey, don't you think they look good together?"<br>"Spring has finally arrived for our beloved Hittou! That's great!"  
>The group burst into a fit of laughter as Kojyurou sweatdropped. Masamune and Satomi picked up the tub used to contain medicine and a knife (used to cut the bandages) respectively, silencing the group immediately.<br>"Alright, Masamune-sama. I'm done. Don't move too much and you'll be okay in a day's time," Kojyurou helped Masamune to wear his hakama.  
>"Let's get out, shall we? We won't want to disturb the two lovers!" Yoshinao cheered and the entire group went out, laughing their heads off. Satomi, still holding the knife, chased after them but they closed the door just in time before she could stick her weapon onto someone's skull.<br>"GEEZ, CAN'T YOU GUYS SNAP OUT OF THAT CRAP ALREADY?" she yelled, her face blushing hard.  
>"I'll clean these up. Please have a good rest, Masamune-sama. Satomi-chan, I'll leave him to you then," he went out of the room then, leaving the two together before Satomi could say anything.<p>

Satomi sighed before sitting beside Masamune. Silence hung in the air for some time until Satomi broke it. "…well, about the meal yesterday…"  
>"Ah~ it was the worst meal I've ever ate."<br>She clenched her fist. "SORRY FOR BEING A BAD COOK!"  
>Masamune laughed. Satomi stared at the sight for a while before leaning against the wall. <em>But still he ate everything…it must have gone cold, but he still…<em>  
>"…thank you."<br>"Hm?"  
>"You could've waked me up. I don't mind. See what happens when you sleep on the floor for the entire night?" she tried to look the other way from embarrassment.<br>Masamune closed his eyes with a smile. "Nah, this is okay."  
>"Anyway, it's only proper for me to thank you properly," now she was looking at him, her cheeks had a slight shade of pink. "Thank you," Satomi quickly blurted before looking away again. "But it's not like I'm going to forgive you for making me not able to participate in the festival!"<br>That made Masamune's eyes widened. Moving closer and closer to her, he whispered, "Satomi."  
>"Mm?" she turned around to look at him just to find his face only few inches from hers. Yelping in surprise, she instinctively jumped back. "W-w-what?"<br>Her heartbeat sped up when he moved on top of her, straddling her hips and inching closer. She retreated until her back touched the floor completely.  
>"O-oi, M-M-Masamune?" Satomi stuttered, but the space between them was still reducing. <em>Kami-sama! What the heck is wrong with him?<em>  
>"Stop struggling," his voice was barely audible.<br>"Masamune, stop joking!" she tried to push him away, but he caught both her wrists and pinned it to either sides of her head, causing her heartbeat to beat in a vigorous speed. He was so close now that the other could smell his fragrance. "Oi, MASAMUNE! MASA…"

When Masamune wasn't stopping, she shut her eyes tight, feeling the feeling of tears threatening to spill from her eyes. The man above him widened his eyes when he saw the frightened expression of hers, and his lips tightened into a straight line. Instead, he pressed his lips onto her forehead. This eventually surprised and made her stop moving.  
>After the long feeling of heat left her forehead, she slowly opened her eyes and Masamune sat up. Satomi then quickly scooted back, cautiously keeping her eyes on him, causing Masamune to slowly break out into a fit of laughter, which only made her astonished.<br>"J-Just…hahaha! JUST LOOK AT THAT FACE OF YOURS!" he said in between his laughs.  
>If possible, her face would blush even more, with both anger and embarrassment…and also, maybe, from the feelings of butterfly fluttering in her stomach? "S-shut up! That's not funny at all, YOU JERK!" she stormed out of the room and shut the door behind her. <em>What is this? What is this that I'm feeling?<br>Why is my heart beating so fast?_  
>"Satomi-chan, thank you-" Kojyurou said as he walked towards her, but stopped when he noticed her face colored overly red. Before he could say anything else, she dashed past him. "Hm?" still with questions, he entered the room, and saw that Satomi was not the only one who was acting strangely. "…Masamune-sama?"<br>His master was frowning at the floor, as if deep in thought, with a hand pressing against his forehead. He was so close to losing himself just now. He didn't know what got over him, all that he knew was he wanted to press his lips against that very girl's…  
>"Masamune-sama? Masamune-sama," Kojyurou placed a hand on his shoulder, breaking the other from his trance. "Are you okay?"<br>"Oh, Kojyu-" he hissed when the feeling of pain on his back returned. "**Shit**, shouldn't have done that…why did I do that?"  
>Although not knowing what actually happened, Kojyurou knew something was going on. He closed his eyes with a sigh and helped his master to sit in a more comfortable position. "Why not? Masamune-sama, sometimes, it's better if you confess directly and honestly. That is the best way for everyone."<br>Masamune frowned. "What the hell is wrong with you Kojyurou? I didn't say I wanted to confess my feelings to Satomi-"  
>"And I didn't say anything about confessing <span>your feelings<span> to Satomi-chan either."  
>He pursed his lips, letting a blush take over his face. "You're a complete bastard, you know that?"<br>Kojyurou replied with a chuckle. "I'm sure you can do it, Masamune-sama. Just tell her your feelings honestly."  
>"What if I sent her scurrying to all directions?" an unapproved scowl escaped his lips.<br>"Why don't you go with her tomorrow?"  
>"I only bought one ticket."<br>Kojyurou pulled out another one from his Hakama, causing Masamune's eyes to widen.  
>"That's…where did you get that from?"<br>"I figured out you wouldn't make a move on your own. I bought another one while you didn't notice yesterday," he placed it into his master's palm. "Be confident. She's important to you, doesn't she?"  
>"I…" Masamune trailed off, not sure what to react. He then sighed under the intense gaze of his retainer. "I'll try." Kojyurou smiled.<p>

Sometime later, when his back felt slightly better, the One-Eyed Dragon decided to take a walk to kill some boredom and wandered into the training grounds of Date residence. As expected a familiar figure was training herself.  
>"Guhh…" Satomi shot an arrow furiously, one after another. In all of the sudden she shot five arrows at once, though only three of them hit their target. Eventually the general let out an exhausted sigh and lowered her bow. <em>Why is it so hard to concentrate? It was never like this before…<em>  
>"Oi," the voice which came from her back made her jumped. Nervousness got over her features.<br>"M-Masamune?"  
>"Did you forget the way I taught you how to shoot? Concentrate with your left eye and relax your shoulders, like this," he grabbed the bow from her and took five arrows at once before shooting them at the board, gaining himself a perfect score.<br>For a second, Satomi's gaze was fixed on Masamune's silhouette which was brought out by the crimson light of sunset. The sight was so surprisingly mesmerizing to the young general, it rendered her speechless. The moment now was so similar to their first meeting, the very image of the boy she didn't realize…

She was slowly falling for.

Her lips part open slowly without realizing. Masamune then turned to look at her, causing her to yelp in surprise and lost her footing in the process. The other was fast though- he caught the latter in time, but accidentally pulled her into his chest. The two stayed like that for a moment, Masamune enjoying the small but warmth feeling against his chest, while Satomi was too surprised to move. Eventually Satomi jumped back in surprise, again.  
>The One-Eyed Dragon was fast to break the awkwardness hung in the air by forcing a chuckle. "<strong>What are you doing?<strong> Being a general and all, you're surprisingly jumpy."  
>The other looked away, mixed with unfathomable feelings and embarrassment. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to rest?"<br>"I'm already feeling better. Sitting in the room whole day, I might die from boredom, **you see**?"  
>"I guess you're just here to mock me," she pouted. "I know I know, you're the Head of Date Clan…I'm no match for you…" Satomi put on a shrug and turned on her heels to walk away before her face started to burn. Alas, before she could walk out from the place, a hand grabbed her wrist. "…M-Masa…mune?" she turned around to look into the longing eyes of the other's.<br>Masamune withdrew his hand immediately. "S-sorry."  
>Satomi stared to the ground and walked away quicker this time. When she was out of sight, the One-Eyed Dragon stared at his palm and whispered "It's hard to be honest though, Kojyurou…"<p>

"Satomi? Oi Satomi, are you even listening?" Magobe gave her a nudge.  
>"U-Um, eh? Oh yeah. What were you guys talking?" she blurted, waving her hands hastily.<br>Samanosuke slapped a palm against his forehead and a laugh escaped Bunshichi's lips.  
>"We were asking what happened to Hittou- he seemed to space out a lot since this afternoon. Do you know anything?"<br>Upon the mention of his name, a tinge of pink washed over the general's face. "N-No. How would I know what happened to that jerk?"  
>"Because you both are lovebirds after all- WHOA!" Yoshinao's laugh was interjected by a pair of chopsticks thrown at him. "THAT HURTS!"<br>"Deserves you right. Thanks for the meal," she finished her meal and walked away.  
>"Hey didn't you notice there's something odd going on with both Hittou and Satomi?" Bunshichi whispered under his breath.<br>"It's dead obvious! Definitely something's going on with the two of them," Yoshinao replied.  
>"It's best for you guys to leave them alone."<br>"What, why? We're going to-" Samanosuke stopped when he realized the voice who said the previous sentence belongs to none of them four. The guys turned around. "K-Katakura-sama!"  
>"Finish your meal quick and help to clean up the dishes!"<br>"Y-Yes!"  
>Kojyurou sighed. <em>Masamune-sama…please try your best.<em>

Since she wasn't feeling like doing anything, the general decided to take an early bath.  
>Satomi sighed, feeling the warm water washing up against her skin as she got into the ofuro. <em>What a tedious day…<br>Compared to the hours and hours of non-stop training I do on everyday basis, this is nothing, but still…why?_  
>When the image of her being held against the One-Eyed Dragon's warm chest, she felt her face burnt again, not from the heat of the bath but from something else. She shut her eyes tight and tried to shake the thoughts away. <em>Why doesn't it go away?<em>  
><em>I-I know…these feelings…<br>I have it since way back before…  
>But why am I getting jumpier and easily scared nowdays? …ARGH!<em>  
>Not coming to a useful conclusion, she frustratingly got out from the bath and changed her clothes. The image of Masamune was in her mind the whole time, even when she was walking back to her room.<br>_Masamune…why are you haunting my thoughts so much?_ "AHH! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DISAPPEAR FROM MY MIND YOU ONE-EYED BASTARD?"  
>"Who are you calling a one-eyed bastard?"<br>"WHOA!" she yelped, looking at the real person. He was standing just outside her room with his arms crossed against his chest- Satomi assumed he must be waiting for her. "N-No one! I mean, well, really I mean it!" Masamune gave her an annoyed look. "S-so, you, standing outside my room, is there anything…?"  
>"Come to my room later."<br>"Oh, alrig…eh? W-WAIT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?"  
>"<strong>Just do as I said<strong>," he scratched his head and started to walk away.  
>"But-"<br>With his back facing her, he wiggled his index finger in a no-no way. "**No objections.**"  
>Satomi frowned angrily at his back, with a blush slowly overtaking her features. After keeping her change of clothes, she awkwardly go to the latter's room to find him sitting on his futon. The only weird thing was he wasn't wearing his eyepatch, probably because it's bedtime now. <em>But why did he call me to come anyway?<em> "And…?"  
>Masamune signaled her to sit beside him, causing her heart to skip a beat.<br>"What-"  
>"<strong>No objections<strong>," he said coolly, a slight smirk on his lips.  
>"FINE FINE!" Satomi did as she was told angrily, but trying to keep the other from looking at her face by staring into another direction. <em>What's wrong with him?<em> She thought, but was interrupted when a couple of books were placed onto her lap. She stared at them. "Mm?"  
>"I can't really sleep tonight," he tried to keep his tone as indifferent as possible, "read them for me."<br>_So it's like that, _a laugh escaped her lips. "I'm not a babysitter. You can read them by yourself, don't you?"  
>She stopped when she saw Masamune staring straight in front of him with a somewhat serious face.<br>"…well, alright…just tonight then…" she read the titles of the book and one caught her eye- 'The Dragon'. She picked it up and awkwardly read it, while Masamune was listening attentively beside her. "Let's see. Once upon a time, in a heaven-like place where no humans can reach, there lived a clan of dragons. And among them there was a particular special one- a blue-colored dragon…  
>The difference of itself from the other normal green dragons made the others loathe and isolate him. Yet, the blue dragon never blames anyone for it. Instead, he was always grateful to his parents and tries his best to not let his parents down.<br>The father of the blue dragon was proud of his son, but not to its mother. She eventually looked down on her own child because he was being spread rumors, and she thought he would bring disgrace to his family…" she slowly trailed off. _This story…_  
>But Masamune said in a low voice, "Continue."<br>"You sure…?"  
>"Continue," he repeated.<br>Satomi gave a hesitant nod, but returned to the story anyway. "The blue-dragon was down, but he tries even harder to regain his mother's trust…day by day, he was staring from afar, watching how his mother turned from him to his brother. Wanting to regain the love, the blue dragon never gives up and kept improving himself. 'I will make mother proud of me,' he said.  
>That was until when the other dragons had started to spread words of lies about the blue dragon. The other dragons eventually grown to hate their family and caused the father's death…<br>The mother soon left the blue dragon with his brother, leaving him all alone. The sudden lost made a great impact to the blue dragon. 'Why me?' was a question the lone blue dragon asks frequently. Day by day he was asking the same question, slowly losing his insanity. Wasn't he trying his best? Hasn't he done enough? Or is that he hasn't worked hard enough to gain what he deserves?  
>Driven to despair, the blue dragon was in verge of killing himself, until a voice told him, telling him that he isn't alone. There were still others which care about him.<br>And then the blue dragon realized- how could he have been so blind? He turned around to look at a friend of his with other dragons behind, the ones who remained loyal and stayed with him until the very end. 'You are not alone'." Satomi stopped when she felt a weight on her shoulder.

"The blue dragon made his mind he will not give up anymore…for the sake of everyone…he was saved, by that very voice...by that very dragon…" Masamune was leaned his head onto her shoulder as he whispered.  
>"…Masamune?"<br>"I'm sleepy."  
>"I see," she smiled at the child-like figure and tidied the books, "I'll be off then, good night."<br>Masamune grabbed her wrist. "Stay."  
>Satomi's eyes widened. She was going to object, but close her lips when she knew he was going to say that 'spell' again. She sighed and sat beside the futon. "I'll be here only until you're asleep."<br>Instead, the other patted onto the futon. "Sleep with me."  
>That made her jaw fell. "…what?"<br>"You heard me." After a long stretch of silence, Masamune raised his eyebrow. "**No-**"  
>"Alright, alright, you long-winded bastard!" She awkwardly got to the futon, but stayed on the very edge of it, distancing herself from the other as much as possible. She tensed up when Masamune threw the covers over her.<br>"Are you planning to freeze yourself?" he commented in a sleepy tone before getting into the covers as well. Satomi made no reply and tightened her fist uncomfortably against the warm fabric. Confused with what was happening now and what happened to Masamune, she knew she won't be able to sleep like this tonight. Not like she could strike him up with questions like "what happened to you idiot?" since he was acting all normal…or so he seemed to be.  
>Her thoughts were interrupted for the umpteenth time when she felt arms wrapping themselves around her. Her voice was literally stuck and her heart was as if going to explode any moment- she had never got this close to anyone before! And for this male, this very male to be the first person to get this close, it made her mind went completely blank from shock.<br>Masamune buried his face into her hair, inhaling her fragrance while pulling her closer to him and further away from the edge of the futon. They were so close that she can even smell his scent and feel his heat. "Relax, I won't eat you or anything-" the word 'eat' made her let out an awkward yelp "-it's just cold tonight…just sleep…" his muffled voice slowly faded.  
>After taking some time and hard work to calm her heartbeat in tormenting silence, Satomi looked over her shoulders to see the peaceful look on Masamune. She frowned, her face blushing as red as cherry as she watched him. With lips parted slightly, chest heaving at a slow rate, Satomi was confident he's already asleep.<br>It was not often for Satomi to see him sleeping, not this close anyway. She observed him without having the intention to. His eyelid shut lightly, long eyebrow, silky hair, thin lips, that deep blue eyes of his which was always filled with confidence and enthusiasm…  
>She knew it- ever since long time ago, she had admired him. Everything about him. The way he talks, the way he teases her, how he always mock and get into arguments with her. His act, his voice, his smirks, his stubbornness, his confidence, his personality and attitude…his kindness behind his every act.<p>

"_Didn't you say you wanted to succeed your father? Train hard, make him feel proud. I'm sure your parents would be watching over you…"  
>"I…I will surely succeed father. I won't ever fail him and mother. Will you stay by my side until then, Masamune?"<br>"In exchange, promise me to achieve your dreams."_

_The one who pulled her up from the abyss of despair._

_Masamune…_ "Maybe…I'm seriously falling for you…" Satomi whispered as she turned around, all the while being careful not to wake the other up, before she slowly touched that scarred right eye of his. With her eyes slowly swimming in tears from recalling his pasts, she hugged him and buried her face against his broad chest. "You are not alone. You will never be."

Little did she know Masamune wasn't asleep though. A small smile of happiness spread across his lips.  
><em>The dragon that saved the blue dragon from insanity…<br>Was none other than you, Satomi.  
>Thank you…<em>

The two stayed close as they enjoyed each other's company for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Sometimes I really wish I am the character in story...*gets hit*<br>Well that's it for chapter 1! I hope I didn't make the character too Mary-Sue...and hope you readers enjoyed this! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes:

Here's chapter 2, and also the last chapter, unless if I'm planning to write anymore prequels...

Anyway, please enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>The morning breeze that swept through the Date mansion made the trees rustle lightly. Kojyurou closed his eyes saw he walked, feeling the nice cool feeling against his skin. Today must be a good day.<br>Kojyurou walked towards his master's room to wake him up- today's the day of the festival, he shouldn't wake up late. A smiled was plastered across the loyal retainer's face as he opened up the door, and it disappeared instantly when his eyes landed on something unusual.  
>As the light that shone in from the door hit Satomi's eyes, she slowly opened them and the shadow which was illuminated at the entrance attracted her attention. There stood Kojyurou, who was staring- no, gaping- at the two hugging each other on futon. He abruptly closed the door right back.<br>Satomi tilted her head, confused, until she felt warm breaths against her neck. Stiffened, the general slowly looked to her side to find herself still in Masamune's arms. And as slow as it came, she realize he was actually hugging her. An unintentional scream then escaped her lips.

That however only made Masamune pulled her closer with a sleepy mumble. With confusion and panic written all over her face, she carefully climbed out of the futon, and only remembered what happened last night.  
>"Oh…" even though she was slowly calming down, her face was flushed. Satomi kept her eyes on the sleeping man as she covered him with the covers, giving a last glance at his peaceful look before going out of the room. "Kojyurou-niisama must've got the wrong idea…" After changing into her usual training suit, she looked all around for Kojyurou and found him in the kitchen. "M-Morning Kojyurou-niisama!"<br>Kojyurou's shoulders stiffened for a slight moment before he peered over his shoulders at her. "…good morning," he finally croaked. Satomi thought she saw a pink shade on his cheek.  
>"T-This, I mean, just now," she waved her hands hastily, "it's not what you think, last night Masamune asked me to read some books and he was cold and-" Satomi trailed off and her face got even redder.<br>The other just cleared his throat. "It's okay, I didn't see anything."  
>"Really, nothing happened…" the tone now sounded desperate that it made Kojyurou chuckled.<br>"Alright, I understand. Go get some breakfast before you do any training," he finally revealed his smile which he had been holding back. Satomi inwardly sighed in relief and smiled back in reply. Kojyurou then went back to his master's room.

"Masamune-sama." When the young master wasn't waking up, Kojyurou shook him lightly. "Masamune-sama."  
>"Mm…" Masamune let out a small mumble. Seeing his retainer's face through his half-opened eyes, he immediately sat upright and looked to his side.<br>"Satomi-chan has already left for breakfast…"  
>He blushed deeply. <em>Damn it, he saw…<em> Masamune cleared his throat awkwardly while Kojyurou kept his eyes on the floor, obviously trying to suppress a smile. "I didn't know you were so interested in me getting into relationships, Kojyurou," he growled, covering the lower-part of his burning face with his palm.  
>"Pardon me, Masamune-sama, but it's not like I don't wish for you and Satomi-chan to be together after all," Kojyurou was unable to hold back his smile anymore, earning himself a glare that only made him smiled even wider.<br>"You're acting more and more like a father, you know that? Well? Is there anything for coming to my room so early?"  
>"Don't you remember, Masamune-sama? Today's…"<br>"Oh yeah," his master's eyes widened. He had forgotten about the important event today after being so occupied for these few days. Immediately grabbing his eye-patch which was placed on the table, he ordered smoothly "Thank you, I almost forgot. Can you bring 'that' to me?"  
>His retainer smiled and gave a bow before going out of the room.<p>

"Satomi-chan!" Yoshinao greeted loudly, with his friends waving.  
>"I told you not to call me 'chan'!"<br>"Just joking," he laughed, immediately raising his hands in front of him defensively, "so? Are ya going it to the festival tonight?"  
>Satomi's features turned gloomy when the word 'festival' was mentioned. She had forgotten about the event entirely and didn't even realize it was held today. "…stop talking about it."<br>The group frowned and shrugged at each other.  
>"Well, we can at least buy something for you. What do you want?" Bunshichi suggested.<br>Satomi gave him a smile. "Then, some takoyaki perhaps?"  
>"Alright, takoyaki is it then!"<br>"We'll try to get the Musical Academy's autograph for you too," Magobe added, munching on his onigiri.  
>"That doesn't sound bad," she chuckled, "In that case, have fun, for my sake as well!"<br>The four watched as the general walked away.  
>"Ah…Satomi, she must be disappointed. You can see the glint in her eyes when she asked us about the festival…" Bunshichi said.<br>"I wonder why Hittou didn't allow her to go," Magobe nodded (_Because he's a bastard_, Satomi thought as she overheard the conversation). "Ah? Oi Samanosuke! How dare you eat my onigiri!"  
>"Just a bit. You still have two more don't you? Besides, I'm hungry."<br>"Whoa did the both of you just have an indirect kiss?"  
>"WHAT THE HELL YOSHINAO?"<br>"Stop it you guys!" Bunshichi yelled.  
>Satomi chuckled to herself. <em>I don't know whether I'm mad at him anymore. It's more like I'm disappointed now…<em>she entered her room and sat down onto the wooden chair before pouring herself some cold tea. _This is the last day of the bet. After this I'll be able to kick Masamune's ass whenever I want to. _A mischievous smirk lit up at the thought.

As she scanned around the room from boredom; her eyes landed on something out of place which was placed on her study desk. She walked towards it and unwrapped the parcel. "A…Kimono?" she whispered and looked at the finely waved fabric. It was beautiful. A piece of paper fell from the Kimono when she held it upright in front of her.

[Wear this and come to the tree at evening.  
>Don't make me wait too long or you're finished! <strong>Got it?<br>And no objections!**]

Although it was not written who it was from, it's not like the famous 'Engrish' wasn't an obvious giveaway. She rose her eyebrows at the weird note- what is the tricky Head of Oshuu planning again? But…  
><em>…<em>_**no objections**__…_

Being the concerned brother, Kojyurou went to check up on Satomi. When he was in front of her room he cleared his throat before voicing "Satomi-chan?"  
>A sudden clash –a loud one, too- could be heard from inside. "A-ah, Kojyurou-niisama?"<br>"…are you okay?"  
>"Yes I'm okay! Is there anything?"<br>"I'll be coming in."  
>"NO! Wait-"<br>Before she could finish, Kojyurou had already slid the door open, revealing the well-known tomboy-ish general actually looked so lady-like in the Kimono he and his master bought for her. Her face flushed immediately, her jaws hang agape before she quickly turned her back to him.  
>"I know, I look funny in this!" she squawked.<br>She expected to hear sounds of laughter, but instead Kojyurou smiled and said "You look nice in that."  
>Slowly Satomi peered over her shoulders, giving him an 'are-you-kidding-me' look.<br>Kojyurou's sweat dropped but he smiled again, "Really, you should be confident of yourself."  
>"I hope so…" she sighed while closing her eyes, a frown ceased upon her face at the image of Masamune guffawing at her.<br>"Are you planning to go just like this?"  
>She gave a small nod.<br>"But you should put on some make-ups."  
>"Eh? But I don't know how to …put that aside, why do I have to…?"<br>Though, the smile that Kojyurou gave made her confused even more. "Believe me, you should."  
>Satomi only gave another uncertain nod.<p>

-Some time later-  
>When the general looked at herself in the mirror after Kojyurou had done, her eyes widened.<br>"There," Kojyurou smiled.  
>"Who the heck is this?" she immediately asked, pointing at the mirror, which made Kojyurou sweat dropped again.<br>"Be confident, Satomi-chan," Kojyurou laughed and gave a light pat on her shoulders. "It's almost time. Now off you go. Enjoy your date."  
>"D-Date?" Satomi stammered at once. "What do you mean by date?"<br>"You'll know later," he chuckled even more, which just made her more confused.  
>"Although I don't understand what happened, but thank you, Kojyurou-niisama," she gave him a bow, "I never thought I would see myself like this, this looks like…" she touched the mirror.<br>"Yes…your mother."  
>Tears stung her eyes. She bowed to him again. "…thank you, Kojyurou-niisama," she grinned with tears in her eyes. "I didn't know you can do make-ups so well, thank you again." She said before going out of the room.<br>Kojyurou, smiling at the child he had been caring since years ago, felt happy for both her and his master, as if he had became a father. He narrowed his eyes. _Had I became old…?_

Satomi rushed, careful not to trip on her Kimono as she made her way to her destination. _The 'tree'…it must be there…  
>Whatever, I'm almost late!<em>  
>She didn't pay any heed when the soldiers were astonished with her current image, especially the four elite (Bunshichi, Yoshinao, Samanosuke, Magobe) as she rushed past them. All she thought was just getting to the tree in time as to not let herself get fired by the One-Eyed Dragon.<br>When the tree was in sight, she thought she was seeing things when she saw two familiar looking children under it.

The girl was crying. _"I…I will surely succeed father. I won't ever fail him and mother. Will you stay by my side until then, Masamune?"_  
>The boy then nodded with a smile. <em>"In exchange, promise me to achieve your dreams."<br>"Yes."_

The nostalgic image soon faded and was replaced by something, something more…Satomi can't find the word, but it certainly made her heart raced…in a good way…  
>There stood Masamune (in his blue alternate uniform, you know, the one without his helmet on), his arms crossed against his chest while he leaned onto the tree. He smiled when he heard footsteps and pants coming up from behind. "You're la-" he turned to the direction of the voice, but trailed off when he saw Satomi's current image.<br>"Hah…I guess I…made it in time…I hope…?" she said in between her attempt to breathe oxygen into her lungs.  
>Masamune was astounded. She looked so beautiful that it made him went silent completely as he observed the girl before him. In that pink Kimono with Sakura patterns, her hair nicely tied up in a half-ponytail fashion, and with make-up that surprisingly suit her…she looks…different?<br>"Well, mind to tell me what is all these about already?" she asked when she regained her breath, breaking Masamune from his trance. "And Kojyurou-niisama went as far as to put on make-ups on me too…" she added with a whisper.  
>"<strong>Who are you<strong>?" was the first question that came out of the other's mouth. Satomi gawked at him.  
>"Well I am a girl who just randomly passed by. Sorry for disturbing you, sir…as if, you jerk!" she yelled.<br>Masamune laughed. "That Kimono suits you," he pulled her hand and locked his fingers around her's, causing her to blush. _That Kojyurou really did a great job… _"Stay close. It's easy to get separated."  
>"I'm not a child," she pouted. "But where are we going…?"<br>"I thought you should've known it by now? Well **whatever**, we're going there now."

Her eyes widened when she finally realized where they were going. The loud, cheerful sounds of villagers and music came close as the light of the festival was in sight. Satomi covered her mouth which fell open from shock and excitement.  
>"We're actually going to the festival?"<br>"**What do you expect**?" Masamune smiled at the excited child-like general. "Go anywhere you want today. This is an order- just don't get lost from my sight."  
>She grinned back happily in reply before looking all around. "Look, the Dango store is still there! And the goldfish shop! And that shooting game!" she laughed, "I still remember I couldn't shoot any of the targets back then, and had to rely on dad…he was incredible…"<br>He stared at her when she suddenly went silent. Tugging her hand, he pulled her to the store. "Let's play a **game**. **Show me** **what you're made of**!"  
>"You bet!"<br>"Oh~ Date-sama! Welcome!" the owner of the greeted. Satomi inwardly chuckled because he had just ignored an important and well-known general of Date Clan before him. Well maybe it's because she changed so much that the owner can't recognize her…  
>Masamune was fast to pay even before Satomi could fish her money from her pockets.<br>"Thank you! Here are your weapons!" the owner passed a toy gun to them.  
>"You should've let me pay-" she started but Masamune cut her off.<br>"It's okay, it's my treat today. **Put your guns on,**" he passed the toy gun to her. The general laughed.  
>Aiming- it doesn't seem like a problem anymore for her to do that. Without breaking a sweat, she shot down a bunny ears headband within a split second.<br>"Thank you, please come again!" the owner greeted as he passed the prize to both of them.  
>"Why did you <strong>shot<strong> this for?" Masamune asked, raising an eyebrow. Satomi let out a giggle as she picked up the headband.  
>"This," without any warning she shove it onto Masamune's head, surprising him. She let out a loud laugh at the sight of him with bunny ears. A few other villagers, who passed by too, chuckled along when they saw the Head of Oshuu looking like a bunny.<br>"**What the hell!**" he tried to take it off but Satomi stopped him.  
>"Don't take it off, it suits you!"<br>"No."  
>"Please?"<br>"No."  
>"C'mon, please?"<br>"I said no."  
>"Pretty please?"<br>Masamune narrowed his eyes at her. A sigh escaped his lips. "Just for a while then," he grumbled, face blushing slightly with embarrassment, trying to avoid the stares and chuckles from other villagers.  
>She cheered and patted on the ears before, as if a mother talking to a boy, saying "good boy". Masamune let out a grunt of some sort as he led her to another stall, a smile spreading across his face as the head thought how seldom he could see the general acting all child-like and being so happy.<p>

"Oh, that's a good one," he smirked, pulling Satomi along. She stared at him with confusion, watching as he took something from a stall and paid for it. Masamune then immediately took her hand before gently wearing a bracelet on her wrist. "This one suits you."  
>That made the other dumfounded.<br>"What?"  
>"You jerk…you're actually being a gentleman…" she mumbled while looking to the other side in attempt to hide her face, successfully making Masamune to blush along. "Well, let's get to the next spot. I'll have to buy the tickets for the Music Academy before they run out…"<br>"**No need to rush**," Masamune pulled out two tickets from his pockets. Satomi's eyes widened.  
>"Y-You bought them already?"<br>"Yeah…I actually only bought one and well, Kojyurou bought another…" he felt his face burning; it made the other to gape again. He snapped. "Well? Let's go already!"  
>Satomi allowed herself to get pulled along by Masamune as he guided them through the crowds. Staring at his back, she blushed slightly. His hand was a tad bit sweaty, but its warmth was comfortable. W<em>hat's wrong with Masamune today? He's not like himself…<em>

The performance started in time when the two arrived.  
>"Just like old times! Except that they've grown older," Satomi chuckled at the performers. "I bet dad and mum would love to watch this too!"<br>The silence from her partner made her aware of a pair of eyes upon her. She turned to look at him; fortunately Masamune was fast to look away immediately, so she thought it was her imagination and shrugged before getting back to the performance. Masamune tightened his hold against her hand subconsciously, which made the other to stiffen slightly.  
>Both of them weren't able to pay much attention to the performance after that.<p>

-After the performance-  
>The two walked out, side by side, to the still lively festival. Satomi was not staring to the ground embarrassingly, suddenly being not able to think what to talk off. But the silence…isn't that bad.<br>"…the performance was nice, wasn't it?"  
>"Yeah," Masamune agreed, even though he was paying attention to…something else for most of the time.<br>In all of the sudden voices of calling Masamune could be heard. "Isn't that Date-sama?"  
>"You're right!"<br>"Why is he wearing bunny ears?"  
>"Good evening, Date-sama! Please join us too!"<br>The voices attracted the two's attention to the crowds where villagers were dancing, drinking and singing with each other. Most of the villagers were now waving towards them, asking Masamune to join in. He smiled at Satomi, as if asking her permission to come along.  
>She smiled back. "Why not?"<br>The two then walked towards the villagers.  
>"Yo <strong>guys<strong>," Masamune greeted with Satomi bowing slightly.  
>"Is this your girlfriend, Date-sama?" one of the villagers asked jokingly, earning himself a nudge from his friend who said "Hey, stop being rude! You're making them embarrassed!"<br>Masamune and Satomi stared to the ground, face blushing and their hands started to sweat, causing the others around them to burst out laughing.  
>"Let's go! Date-sama, and your lady too, c'mon!" the villagers held hands with their partners. Couples soon got into the middle of the crowd and started dancing to the music, laughing with each other.<br>He then extended a hand to Satomi. "…shall we?"  
>Feeling the heat rising up her face, she gave a sheepish nod and accepted it. "But I'm not really good at dancing…"<br>"It's okay," he asked one of the villagers to lend him a paper fan, who gratefully did; "I'll guide you."  
>Pointing the tip of fan at her, he raised it high, swooping it down in an amazing speed which opened the fan and he gracefully turned a perfect circle, his sole eye meeting hers. He then closed the fan again; his hand which was holding it went behind while he extended his other and bowed slightly, requesting Satomi to join him.<br>The general was stunned for a moment by how beautiful and graceful his movements were. She just held his hand empty-mindedly before Masamune gently pulled her closer and started to wave the fan gracefully again. Satomi was so fixated in him that just stood there all the while, watching as he danced. The wind that blew along with cherry blossom petals seemed as if they were dancing alongside him, which just caused her to be more mesmerized. His gracefulness and accuracy in positions made a few other villagers to stop whatever they were doing just to watch him.  
>When he turned so he was facing her again, she snapped back to reality. Masamune grinned. "Why? Too absorbed in my handsomeness?"<br>Satomi stiffened. "A-As if!" she asked a fan from a random villager as well. She stood there, trying to shake the uneasy feeling of few eyes glued to her, before the general awkwardly bent her knees a little, placing the fan just under her chin. Then placing her right knee forward to the left, she swung her arms to her right, stood up, tiptoed a bit to her left and made a swift half slanted turn so that the fan touched the ground a little as it opened, swooping a bit of wind towards the man before her. Feeling more and more used to this, with a smile Satomi made another slow 180 degrees turn, head tilted to her side with a hand almost touching her chin.  
>He let out a whistle. "<strong>Not bad.<strong>"  
>"You bet," she grinned and half-knelt beside him while he held his fan high. The two danced in unison and soon, everyone there was watching.<br>The dance ended with Masamune kneeling and Satomi to cover her face with the fan, revealing only her eyes, bending her knees low. The villagers clapped as the two just laughed together, returning the fans to their respective owners.

"'I'm not good at dancing' **my ass**," the One-Eyed Dragon grinned.  
>"I loved fan dance when I was very young…it's been so many years since I last danced it, you know," she said, pouting. "You're also surprisingly good at it."<br>"Learned a little back then," he was now smiling, "you did well."  
>Not knowing why, the general blushed again. She immediately turned around to avoid him from seeing her flushed face, clapping her face with both her hands. <em>Why am I blushing so much today? Satomi! Get a grip of yourself!<em>  
>Masamune's voice broke her from her trance. "Here you go. Bet you're hungry by now," he passed a box of takoyaki and drink that she didn't even saw him buying.<br>"Eh? T-thank you…"  
>The two soon settled down at a bench somewhere.<br>"Say, Masamune. You brought me here after all…I thought you didn't want to let me participate in this festival…"  
>"When did I ever say that? Furthermore, how could I not let you come when you're being all excited about this?" he smiled, resting his chin on his palm.<br>Satomi can't help but to smile back. "This takoyaki tastes good!"  
>"Really?"<br>"Yeah, you should try some too!"  
>"Well then…" he pulled her hand and took a bite on the half-eaten takoyaki which she was holding. "Hmm, you're right."<br>_I-I-Indirect kiss? _Satomi's face rapidly flushed deeper than scarlet when the fight about Samanosuke eating Magobe's onigiri appeared in her mind. Masamune raised an eyebrow. "N-N-Nuthin'! Aha…ahahahaha!"  
>A smirk flashed across his lips. "What were you thinking?"<br>"Nothing! Really, nothing!" she waved her hands hastily in front of her.  
>"Hmm…"<br>"I MEAN IT!" the general was so panicked that she stood up instinctively, attracting a load of attention. Masamune was also gaping at the sight, surprised how extreme she reacted, then let out a loud guffaw. "IDIOT! JERK!"  
>"That pitiful expression of yours never failed to make me crack!" he was now laughing so hard that his eyes started to swim in tears. Satomi gritted her teeth, blushing even more until Masamune popped a takoyaki into her mouth. "Quick, before we're late," he said in a low voice.<br>"Are we going somewhere?"  
>The One-Eyed Dragon just smiled in reply and ate along. The smile made the heat on her face returned, thus just gave a small nod.<br>"Let's go," when they were done, he helped her up and held her hands while pulling her away from the crowds.  
>"Where are we going?"<br>"**You'll know soon**."  
>Little did they know they were being secretly followed.<p>

Masamune led Satomi away from the festival and up a nearby hill. When they reached the peek, Satomi was mesmerized by the sight of cherry blossoms blooming beautifully in the night. The sky was clear, with the moon visibly seen and stars all around.  
>"Beautiful…" she whispered.<br>He sat down, pulling her wrist along so that she was sitting beside him. "Soon…"  
>The music could still be faintly heard. Satomi watched the festival. "This really brings back memories…"<br>"Yeah," he leaned his back against a tree, taking off his bunny ear headband. "Not much have changed."  
>"Masamune…"<br>"Hmm?"  
>She looked at him into the eyes, an unfathomable smile on her face. "Thank you…thank you so much for everything…"<br>It surprised the One-Eyed Dragon for a while. As one of his hands slowly traveled to touch her face, fireworks were being sent to the sky, illuminating the night with different colors and attracting everyone's attention. Loud cheers could be heard from the villagers from below.  
>"Whoa, would you look at that," Bunshichi whispered. His friends gawked at the beauty of the colors from behind the trees, not too far away from where Masamune and Satomi were sitting.<br>"The **real party **finally started," Masamune said softly. Satomi's eyes were fixed to the fireworks.

"_Dad, mum! Look!" a little girl chirped as the dark night was alighted by the colorful fireworks.  
>"It's really beautiful! Dear, did you see that?" the girl's mother tugged her husband's Hakama.<br>"I'm really glad we made it to this festival today…sorry, my two precious. Being away to war and rarely spending time with my family…" said the father.  
>"It's okay. As long as we still have each other," she giggled. "Come, Satomi! Let us make this night we would never forget!"<br>"I love you both so much, dad, mum!" the three hugged each other, laughing their worries away._

Tears streamed down Satomi's eyes as she watched.  
>Masamune looked to his side and his eyes widened. "Sa…tomi?"<br>She wiped the tears from her eyes pronto. "Sorry, what's wrong with me today?" she tried to laugh, but the tears just won't stop. She tried harder but it was still fruitless. Eventually she buried her face into her palms, sobbing uncontrollably. "I-I'm sorry…I'm…"  
>Masamune slowly turned her around so that she was facing him. He pulled her palms away and wiped her tears with his thumb. "<strong>It's okay<strong>…it's okay to cry," he said and pulled her into a hug.  
>If it was a normal occasion, she might have pushed the latter away, but all of these now made her felt so safe in his embrace. Feeling his comfortable warmth, she buried her face into his chest and cried louder.<br>"I'm still sure your parents are watching over you, even now…they must be proud of you."  
>"Masamune…" she clutched against his clothes, "I didn't let them down…right?"<br>"Of course not. Even I am proud of you, Shiroishi Satomi."  
>She let out a chuckle through her tears. Masamune then slowly cupped her face with both his hands. Staring right into each other's eyes with incomprehensible feelings, illuminated by the fireworks, both could see each other had a rosy tint on their cheeks.<br>"Satomi," he whispered, "I…"  
>Her heart beat sped up.<br>"I…"  
>"Go on, Hittou!" Samanosuke and Yoshinao cheered before Bunshichi and Magobe covered their mouths in a hurry. Magobe snarled, "Do you want us to get caught?"<br>"I…I love you. Since long ago…"  
>"…Masamune?" Satomi's eyes widened. A smile spread across her cheeks with more tears streaming down her cheeks.<br>"You're stubborn, hot-tempered, strict, loud, dense…" Satomi interjected by giving him a pout, which made him laugh, but he continued, "But I know. You're always trying your best in everything. You never give up. You didn't give up in me and even helped me up when I was in my biggest despair, staying by my side always. You have that kind heart behind your every strict looks. And…you're beautiful. These are the reasons I fell for you…ever since years ago."  
>Those words made Masamune's four elites to cheer "I didn't know Hittou could be such a flirt!" from behind the trees, not caring if they would get caught; and Satomi to blush even deeper.<br>"M-Masamune, repeat th-"  
>Before she could finish, he pulled her into a deep kiss. By the time Masamune broke the kiss she was already slumping into the other's arms due to lack of oxygen.<br>"Please stay with me forever," he whispered, pulling her close.  
>"Idiot…" she smiled through her tears, "Thank you…I love you too…" she then kissed him back, catching the other by surprise. Although it broke too soon, the surprised face etched on Masamune's face made Satomi laughed. "This time it's me who make you surprised!"<br>"Just look out, I still have many chance for **payback**," he laughed along.

The two new lovers then watched the fireworks together in each other's embrace, finally finding something they have been unconsciously wanting for so long…

-Next day-  
>"IT'S TRUE! WE SAW WITH OUR OWN EYES!"<br>"You joking?"  
>"Whoa!"<br>"Alright alright you guys," Kojyurou's voice could be heard in the sea of laughters.  
>"What is it, so early in the morning?" Satomi asked when she walked to the garden where most soldiers were chatting excitedly. The crowd went silent, then slowly peered at her and let out a grin of some sort. "Good morning, Shiroishi-san!"<br>"Uh…good morning…?"  
>"Ah. Good morning, Satomi-chan" even Kojyurou had a strange smile etched across his face when he walked up to her, "Is Masamune-sama still sleeping?"<br>"Eh? Kojyurou-niisama, aren't you the one who usually wake him up?"  
>"Well yes, but…" he couldn't help but to chuckle and lowered his voice, which just confused Satomi even more since the matured one seldom does that. "Both of you returned so late, I don't want to wake him up…"<br>Satomi blushed slightly, and the crowd behind Kojyurou laughed even louder. "SEE? TOLD YA GUYS!"  
>"What's wrong with them?" she stared incredulously at Bunshichi, Yoshinao, Samanosuke and Magobe, who were currently being surrounded by the soldiers.<br>"**So noisy.** Being so noisy early in the morning, what are ya guys up to?" Masamune came up from behind Satomi.  
>"Good morning, Masamune-sama," Kojyurou's weird smile widened even more even as he bowed deeply. Masamune raised an eyebrow at him, then at the crowds who were throwing him looks.<br>"What's wrong with them? And Kojyurou?"  
>"I don't know; they've been like that when I arrived…" Satomi replied, getting slightly panicked.<p>

"Both of you, don't act like nothing happened…" Samanosuke giggled, making both Masamune and Satomi to blush simultaneously.  
>Yoshinao cleared his throat before reciting loudly in a manly deep voice "Hmph. I love you, Satomi! Since long ago! You're stubborn, but I know, you try your best in everything! You're beautiful!"<br>Masamune and Satomi could only watch speechlessly while their face flushed scarlet red.  
>"Repeat that Masamune!" Magobe said in a high-pitched voice, crossing his fingers together. Yoshinao hugged him.<br>"Stay with me Satomi!"  
>"Masamune, thank you! I love you too~!"<br>The both then sent flying kisses and the crowd roared with laughter and cheers, even Bunshichi and Kojyurou could only chuckle along. But the lovers were stunned with astonishment, before the they yelled in unison: "NO DINNER FOR ALL OF YOU TONIGHT!"  
>"Eh?" the soldiers wailed. "No way!"<br>"Katakura-sama, help us! Please tell Hittou and Shiroishi-san we'll starve to death if there's no dinner!"  
>Kojyurou, not knowing what to say, chuckled in uncertainty and smiled at the two. While Masamune and Satomi just grinned as they entangle their fingers around each others'.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes:<span>

The fan dance sure gave me lots of troubles...not to mention I know zilch about them...there opt to be some mistakes in the dance but, ah well, whatever *gets hit*  
>Thank you for reading! Hope you guys liked the story so far!<br>R&R please if you don't mind? My first time writing a fic regarding Masamune, would love to get some opinions! But please go easy on me...  
>Good day! =D<p> 


End file.
